Everything Has Changed
by kachilee07
Summary: He was determined to not settle down. She was convinced that he was just another shallow jerk. Against their hesitations, they find themselves intrigued by one another. They fight it, refusing to admit that together, it feels like home. But despite their reluctance, they discover that everything has changed. And that maybe that was what they were looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here it is! The last of this series I've got going. For those of you new, it's not necessary for you to have read the first three in this series (or the random one shots that I've done based on the characters). But I will say that it helps! Again, not necessary though!**

**Kendall's in for quite a ride with this one. I've had the idea for this one since I started "All Too Well" and have been slowly building up to it...so I hope that y'all will like it just as much! :)**

**Here we go...**

* * *

"One grande soy caramel latte for…Knight."

A tall blond man walked up and grabbed the hot drink from the barista, dropping a few spare dollars into the tip jar before walking out of the coffee shop. The heat slapped him the moment he stepped outside. Summers were always brutal in L.A. Ignoring the odd looks, he took a sip of his hot coffee and walked on.

Kendall Knight was never one to do things the conventional way.

Sliding his sunglasses onto his face, he slipped a hand into his jeans pocket and strolled along. Despite the heat, he'd put on a t-shirt instead of his usual tank. The goal today was to remain anonymous. He was fairly certain that any of his tattoos would give him away in an instant.

Not that he wasn't grateful for his fans. On the contrary; Kendall was one of the few artists who was a firm believer in being close with his fanbase. They'd followed him for years, with the TV show, the band, his other band and now with his transition into solo music.

He wasn't the last one to do a solo album. In fact, James had yet to even think about it. But then again, he was too wrapped up in his acting career. It was really starting to take off, Kendall mused. He was currently filming that new movie, the one touted to be a huge blockbuster.

Carlos had released his album last winter and was finishing up his first solo tour. His wife, Amanda, had forgone joining him on the overseas leg of the tour. She'd had catering jobs lined up that she couldn't afford to turn down. Carlos was due to come back in a few days, which Kendall was thankful for since Amanda was currently driving him crazy.

Logan, on the other hand, had just released his album. He was getting married to his high school love, Emily, in just a few short weeks. After that, he'd embark on a small tour, sticking mostly to intimate venues.

Each of them had branched out, successfully at that. It was good, Kendall mused as he strolled casually along the sidewalk. They'd needed a break; needed a chance to see what else they could do. But they all knew that the band would always be there to come back to. It wasn't a matter of "if;" it was just "when."

The other three had embarked on their own solo ventures. And now it was Kendall's turn.

He chose not to do a full solo album, opting instead for an EP of some sorts. Nothing big or fancy. Just a sampling, if you will, of some things he had been working on. Kendall didn't want to launch a full on out solo career; that wasn't something that interested him. He much preferred working with others. It was more fun and much more rewarding when done with friends. But still, that didn't mean he couldn't try this out.

And in just a short while he'd know if it was successful.

He had finished the EP a few weeks ago and was getting ready to release it in the next few days. If the response was positive, then awesome. If not…well it wasn't that big of a concern to him. He was doing this more for himself.

He rounded the corner, heading towards the familiar Victorian building in front of him. Grinning slightly to himself, he opened the door, the bells at the top alerting of his presence. He held up a hand to stop the greeting from the girl behind the register. Her eyes showed recognition as he slipped the sunglasses from his face.

"Hey Kendall," Elle said, smiling at him. "Kate's working upstairs in the sitting area."

Kendall nodded his thanks to her, walking straight towards the stairs. He found Kate just where Elle had said, except she wasn't working. She was curled up in one of her large mismatched arm chairs, sleeping, the crochet project she had been occupied with in a heap on the floor. He grinned a little, shaking his head as he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate. Kate, come on, wake up," he cajoled, shaking her slightly. Kate's eyes fluttered open, taking a few moments before focusing in on Kendall. Frowning, she straightened up and looked at him.

"What…was I asleep?" she asked him, a hand coming up to rest on her head, shaking herself out of it. Kendall nodded at her.

"Yeah. You looked pretty comfy there," he replied, grinning at her. Kate shook her head once more, trying to clear it. She reached down and picked up the blanket she had been working on, folding it up and placing it in the basket next to her. "Things that busy?" he asked.

She shrugged at him, a move that should have looked casual, but to Kendall's sharp eye came across as forced. Inwardly his suspicions began to rise.

"James has been busy filming that new movie, so it's been mostly just me and Naomi. And it's not exactly easy to run a business with a 22 month old running around." She gave him a weary smile before perking up. "But it's nothing I can't handle. Was there something that you needed?" she asked him.

Kendall stopped himself from prying further, knowing that Kate wouldn't say more than she was willing to. Shaking his own head, he switched gears.

"I just got a call from Logan. He gave me the hotel and the code to use when we book so we're all in the same wing. Have you two decided when you're heading out?"

"Um…I think just a day or two before. It really just depends on James' schedule." Kate paused for a moment before looking back at Kendall. "Have you…are you bringing anyone with you?"

Kendall caught on to her curious tone, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes. "Katie, I love you but I'm not planning on settling down anytime soon."

"I wasn't suggesting you go out and get married," she retorted. "It's just…you've never really been one to stay with the same girl for a long period of time. And well, I can't help it! I just want you to be happy!"

He grinned down at her in reassurance. "I am happy. In fact, I'm perfectly happy being the last single one of us," he joked. "That just means more love for me."

This time Kate was the one to roll her eyes before smacking him upside the head. "You're an idiot."

Kendall stood up to leave, turning back to face her, grin still on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm still your favorite."

Kate laughed at him. Before he could exit down the stairs, she called out to him.

"Don't forget, we're all gonna surprise Amanda tonight at her store. Like a 'Congratulations on your first official permanent branch of your catering business' party…before her storefront actually opens."

"Oh right. Good…maybe this will get her off my back. Ever since Carlos has been gone, she's been driving me nuts. It's like Carlos told her that I was available to help out whenever she needed with prep for her store. Damn it," he swore, realization kicking in. Kate clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Hon, I'm pretty sure he _did_ tell her that," she stated.

"Asshole," Kendall swore.

"Be there at 6pm," Kate called out to him as he began to descend the stairs. Kendall let out a sound of acknowledgement, throwing her a mock salute before disappearing.

As he exited the store, he felt his body collide with something, or rather _someone_.

"Damn it, I'm so sorry!" came a decidedly female voice. Kendall looked down to see his hands gripping the arms of a blonde woman. Big blue eyes stared up at him, waiting for a response. As if he had been burned, Kendall quickly let go of her.

"No…my mistake," he said, giving her a charming grin. He could have sworn he saw a look of amusement flash in her eyes.

"Excuse me," she said, stepping out of his way and around him, walking into the store. Kendall turned to watch her, eyebrows raising in interest. She glanced at him over her shoulder. This time, he saw it. Her left eyebrow rose up, her expression that of slight disdain. Her lips curved to one side, clearly amused at him. Kendall didn't even bother to feign embarrassment at being caught staring. Instead, he gave her a small salute before turning around and walking away.

Half an hour later he stepped into his house, tossing his keys carelessly off to the side. Absently he thought about the little blonde he had run into. There was something…different about her. But he couldn't quite place what. Laughing to himself, he shook his head. They had just bumped into each other; literally only an instant. How could he know if there was something odd about her?

Besides, not like it mattered. As he had told Kate, he had no intention of settling down.

It wasn't that he was opposed to marriage. Not in the slightest. Kendall came from a good family, his parents exemplifying what a successful, and loving, marriage should be.

But he was young. He had his whole life ahead of him. Why should he tie himself down to one woman so soon like all three of his bandmates had?

He knew they were happy. Each of them had found someone that complimented them. And Kendall was legitimately happy for them. But that didn't mean that he was ready to succumb to the married life. Oh no, he still had plenty of living left to do. He didn't need a blonde mystery woman to complicate that.

Pushing her from his mind, Kendall picked up his guitar and began to strum, immersing himself in the music.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is coming out WAY later than I had intended...so I'm incredibly sorry for that! Last week was difficult for me and well, this week isn't going to be much better. The ten year mark of my rape is this coming weekend, and I'm struggling with that. I'll actually be going away for the weekend, just so I don't have to be around anyone else. But the reason I'm telling y'all this is because I more than likely will not be updating this again until after the 1st. My mind just isn't here this week. I'm SO sorry to do this so early on in the story. I hope y'all understand. **

**SuperSillyStories - OH MAN. The slow motion thing is a GREAT idea. Ahahaha yeah I loved that Carlos volunteered Kendall without his knowledge for your use. :P And HECK YES he's gonna fight this at every step of the way!  
Emy . Elle - Aw yay! I'm glad you liked it! Kendall's gonna have one heck of a time with this. :D  
RandomWriter23 - Aw thank you! *blushes* I'm glad you liked the others! :) Ohhhh yes! She's most DEFINITELY gonna stay on his mind. :D  
BTRLoganLover77 - *blushes* Thank you! I'm glad you liked it enough to read the others! :) Mmm...they're not going on vacation together...unless you count going to Logan's wedding a vacation! Ahahaha! I can't say what just yet, but later on in the story they WILL be doing something together. :)  
Tokala - Ohhhh Kendall's not going to know what's hit him! I've got BIG plans for him!  
Carlos'sCupcake - Oh girl...you are SO going to mess with Kendall's head in this! I have BIG plans for the two of you! :P And gaaaah stahp with the compliments! *blushes and hides* It's not that great! And don't threaten to stop writing...I'd have to come slap you senseless for that!  
ValentineZombie - Yes another adventure! And ohhh save the best for last! Kendall's not gonna know what's hit him by the time I'm done! :D  
Guest - Ahahaha oh yeah! Kendall should know better than to say or even think like that! He'll be eating his words soon enough! :P And awwww thank you!  
**

* * *

"Can I help you find something?"

The blonde woman turned away from the door, tearing her gaze from the captivating green eyes that were on the other side of the glass. A dark haired employee with a name tag that said "Elle" faced her. A secretive smile on the blonde's face, she shook her head.

"No, I know just where I'm heading." Readjusting the large tote bag slung over her shoulder, she walked up the stairs to the second level, igorning the suspicious gaze Elle sent her. She made a beeline towards her usual spot, stopping short when she saw another woman sitting in one of the arm chairs. She looked up, smiling slightly at her.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," Kate said, placing her folded up crochet project in the basket next to her.

"No, it's okay. I'm just not used to someone else being up here."

Kate laughed and gestured her towards a seat. "I'm normally in the back or downstairs, but today I just needed a break. I'm Kate; I own the place," she said in explanation.

"Tiff," the blonde responded simply. Kate raised an eyebrow at the lack of information volunteered.

"I've seen you in here before," Kate stated, peering at her questioningly as Tiff pulled a laptop from her back. Tiff raised her gaze to meet Kate's prying one.

"I'm a writer," she finally said. "Sometimes I need to get out of my own space to get the juices flowing. This place just seems to work for me," she said, shrugging. "I hope you don't mind…I always purchase something before I leave.

A wide, pleased smile appeared on Kate's face. "Oh I don't mind at all. This is so exciting! An author using my store as a writing haven! The next _Harry Potter_ could be written in here!" she gushed.

"You're more right than you know," Tiff muttered under her breath, trying to conceal a smirk.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…"

They were interrupted by Elle coming up the stairs.

"Hey Kate? That suspicious blonde is back with her huge bag. Might want to watch out…oh," she stopped suddenly when her eyes caught sight of Tiff sitting there next to Kate. Kate grinned a little at Elle.

"Elle, this is Tiff. She's a writer. She's welcome here anytime."

"Gotcha. Sorry bout that," Elle smiled apologetically at her. Tiff just shrugged before returning her focus to her laptop, silently dismissing the two other women.

She wasn't averse to talking with new people, Tiff thought to herself later on as she made her way up the walk to her home. But the whole reason she went to the small store was to work. Tiff loved her house. In fact, she had picked it out solely with her work in mind. But as conducive as it was to writing, there were times that it just became suffocating. She needed out.

Tiff had discovered the small eclectic store that was housed in a Victorian style building about a month ago. She hadn't expected much, but had been pleasantly surprised by the quiet charm it exuded. The upstairs sitting area used for those who wanted to read caught her eye. Gauging the colors of the room and the furniture surrounding her, along with the view of the outside world, she had decided it would be perfect as an escape. A place she could go when she was facing a deadline and had a particularly nasty case of writer's block. And missing deadlines was _not_ something Tiff made a habit of.

As the author of the wildly successful mystery series, _The Deception Chronicles_, she could probably afford to push those deadlines back. Her editor, Pam, would be pissed, but she wouldn't murder her.

It was a far cry from her early days, she mused as she unlocked her door.

She had gone from publisher to publisher, getting shot down every single time. She had been halfway through writing her second in the series when Pam had given her a break. Within months _Tales of Secrecy_, the first in _The Deception Chronicles_ series, hit shelves. It was an instant bestseller. Only no one knew that Tiff Sanders was the master behind it all.

Tiff had always imagined having her name splayed across the front of dust jackets everywhere. Tiffany Sanders, a household name. But as reality sank in and the date of publication came closer, she decided she liked the anonymity better.

So she had agreed to publish under the penname S.L. Roberts.

Roberts got all the attention, even though she never made any public appearances. That left Tiff free to live her life as she pleased.

And Tiff was very particular about having her freedom.

She just liked being able to do what she wanted, when she wanted. And that included writing. Unfortunately, she didn't always have that luxury. The deadline was fast approaching for the next in the series. _Tales of Treachery_ had just hit shelves two weeks ago. And as someone who liked to stay ahead, Tiff knew she needed to have the fifth in the series, _Tales of Desperation_ completed in the next month.

But for some reason, this particular book was giving her more trouble than usual. She had only been in the shop for an hour before leaving out of frustration.

Sighing, Tiff ran a hand through her shoulder length blonde locks. Maybe she needed a break; a few weeks away without having to worry about writing. She let out a small laugh to herself. Even if she _wanted_ to, Tiff couldn't stop herself from writing.

But still…a change of pace never hurt anyone, she mused. An idea sparking in her mind, she drug her laptop out again and began researching various locales.

* * *

"One grande caramel frappuccino for Sanders. One grande soy caramel frappuccino for Knight," came the yell of the barista.

Moving forwards, Tiff reached out to grab the drink on the counter right as another hand moved for the same cup. Their hands bumped into each others, startling them both. Tiff quickly withdrew her hand, eyes shooting up to connect with a pair of familiar green eyes.

"That's twice in a week that we've met like this," Kendall said, a small smirk appearing on his face as he looked down at her.

Tiff's heart sped up slightly at the sound of his voice. It wasn't what she expected, yet it oddly suited him. His eyes were startling, intense. A woman could get lost in that gaze. Remembering where she was, she quickly matched his smirk, adopting an amused expression.

"Careful. I'm starting to think you might be following me," she responded. Kendall chuckled at her, reaching forward and picking up both drinks.

"What can I say? Can't resist a pretty blonde."

Tiff controlled her urge to roll her eyes, opting instead to do it inwardly. "My drink?" she requested, holding her hand out for it. He nodded.

"Most people don't drink hot coffee in mid July," he stated. Tiff raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yet you seem to favor it as well."

Once again, Kendall laughed. "That I do. Well, here's your frappuccino Ms….Sanders," he said, turning the cup around to see her name written on it before handing it over to her. Tiff nodded her thanks, turning to walk out of the small coffee shop. She was aware of his presence, following closely behind her, but she chose to ignore it.

As she turn to walk towards her car, his voice called out to her.

"So maybe I'll see you elsewhere today?"

Tiff turned around to face him, a small smirk on her face as she shrugged. "Maybe. But you know, stalkers aren't usually my type."

Kendall grinned at her, greens eyes almost twinkling in amusement. Like before, he gave her a salute before turning and walking away, humming out a tune to himself.

Tiff stood there for a brief moment, not realizing that a silly grin had replaced her smirk. Shaking her head, she turned and continued on her way.

She had a huge deadline coming up and a serious case of writer's block. Tiff had no time for charming men with intense green eyes that seemed to pierce through to her soul. Nope, love was not in the cards for her at this point in time.

But as she made it through her morning, that silly smile remained on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I was able to come out with another update because well, I've got this entire story planned out and I spent the morning working by myself...so yeah. But I can pretty much guarantee that another update won't be happening till after the 1st at this point. **

**Skipping shout outs because I'm just emotionally exhausted. But I _do_ appreciate each and every one of you who read, review, follow, alert and everything else for this story. **

**Thanks for understanding.**

* * *

"I need a break, Pam."

"Are you crazy?!" Tiff winced, gripping her hands tightly on the steering wheel as her editor yelled at her through her bluetooth. "You can't take a break! _Tales of Treachery_ just came out. You've got a deadline to meet. And I've already started prepping for the next one. _Tales of Deception_ needs to be finished by the end of the month if it's gonna hit shelves in time for Christmas!"

Tiff sighed, resisting the urge to bang her head against the steering wheel as she sat at the red light. "Pam, I know we want it out by Christmas. But I'm struggling with this one…"

"So take a break for the day. Do what you normally do to get over writer's block," Pam interrupted.

'That's just it," came Tiff's quick reply, irritation seeping through. "This isn't my normal writer's block. I'm burnt out, Pam."

She heard her editor swearing in the background followed by a pause.

"Tiff, I empathize; honestly I do. But this is one deadline we _can't_ push back. You've got to power through. Then after this one is done, maybe we can talk about you taking a break."

Frustrated, Tiff immediately turned the car around. She needed to think.

* * *

_"Maybe we can talk about you taking a break."_

Pam's words rang in Tiff's ears later on that day. She was sitting on the beach, toes buried in the warm sand as she tried to clear her head.

To say she was frustrated at this point was an understatement. For the past five years she had worked her ass off to be successful. Tiff knew that fame was fleeting, especially in the literary world. She never took it for granted.

But she had worked hard, going non stop for five years to remain on top. And she was _tired_. It wasn't like she was asking for months off. She just needed a few weeks away. Time to recharge. No pressure, no deadlines. Maybe without the threat of a deadline looming over her head, she'd be able to write freely again.

"I promise I'm not stalking you."

Tiff's head whipped up out of her hands at the sound of the familiar male voice. Shading her eyes from the sun, she was once again faced with the blond stranger.

"I don't know. That's three times in only two days. I'm starting to get wary," she replied. His only response was to grin down at her.

"Can I?' he asked, gesturing to the spot next to her. Tiff shrugged.

"Sure."

He sat down, slipping off his shoes and burrowing his toes in the sand to mirror her feet. "Since I'm sharing a beach blanket with you, I think it's only fair I tell you my name. Kendall," he said, extending a hand to her. She took it in her own, releasing quickly when she felt sparks fly up her arm at his touch.

"Kendall." Tiff took her time saying his name, letting the last syllable roll off her tongue slowly. It wasn't what she expected, but just like his voice, the name suited him. "You got a last name? I need something to put on the restraining order."

Kendall threw back his head and laughed. "It's Knight." He saw her eyebrows furrow slightly, as if concentrating. The name sounded familiar, but for the life of her, Tiff couldn't think of where she'd heard it. "Mind telling me yours? You know, make the stalking a little bit easier," he joked. Shaking away the nagging feeling, Tiff's lips curved up.

"Tiff. And before you ask, that's all you get," she said, stopping him before he could inquire. "Can't be too careful, what with you being a stalker and all."

"I'll have you know, I've been here on this beach most of the day. I was just walking back towards where I'm parked when I saw you sitting here. You looked like you could use a friend."

Tiff raised an eyebrow up him. "Oh we're friends now, are we?" He looked at her, eyes appraising over his sunglasses.

"I think we could be."

Her heart flipped once in her chest before she forced it to calm down.

"Hmm….I don't know. All I know about you, Kendall Knight, is that you're a hot coffee enthusiast who has an uncanny ability to bump into me multiple times."

This time it was Kendall's turn to shrug. "Fair enough. I'm a musician." He bristled at her amused look. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"This is Los Angeles. Who _isn't_ a musician or an actor for that matter?" she asked him.

"Yeah but most can't make their living off it."

"And you can?"

Kendall shrugged once more in response. Intrigued, Tiff pried further.

"Are you any good?" At that, Kendall gave her a rakish grin.

"Yeah," he replied simply. Tiff decided to take him at face value and nodded. "What about you? What does Tiff with no last name do?" he asked, grin coloring to his voice.

"I write," she said simply, refusing to elaborate.

Kendall busted out laughing at that. "And you judged _me_?"

She huffed out an impatient breath.

"I did not _judge_ you," she bit out. "I simply stated that most everyone here is trying to break into Hollywood in some way, yet most never succeed."

"Sweetheart, the literary world is part of that." He saw the irritation flash in her eyes and put a hand on her arm before she could get up. "Let me ask you this. Are you any good?" he asked, echoing her.

Tiff lifted her chin. "You bet your ass I am." He looked at her, belief reflecting out of his eyes as he nodded at her.

"Alright then." He paused for a moment, but curiosity got the better of him. "Would I have read anything by you?"

She started to speak, but stopped herself short, realizing how close she was to revealing her penname all because she was irritated. "No. Nothing by Tiff Sanders," she said slowly, carefully choosing her words.

Kendall glossed over what she said, eyes lighting up. "Ah so you _do_ have a last name," he teased. Her eyes widened slightly before relaxing. She gave him a small smile.

"You don't look like the sharpest tool in the shed. Thought I'd help you out a bit with your stalking."

Instead of being offended, Kendall just laughed again. The sound of his phone beeping interrupted him. He pulled out the device, ignoring the call. He sighed when his phone started up again, the same person calling.

"Looks like work is calling my name," he said, almost apologetically.

"I'd answer that then. Hollywood won't wait forever."

Kendall grinned at that, amusement on his face. "That it won't. I'll see you around…Tiff."

With another salute, he was gone.

* * *

He was intrigued by her.

Throughout the next few days, Kendall found his mind wandering back to the blonde headed writer when he least expected it. She didn't know who he was, and that was incredibly refreshing for him. He had even thought about giving her a fake last name, or just omitting it as she had done, but found he couldn't. Something about her felt like home.

His eyebrows furrowed together at that, confusion on his face. Felt like home? Where did that come from? Putting a hand to his head, he shook it, trying to clear out the thoughts of her.

Kendall Knight was _not_ going to be bested by some no name writer. He had _no_ intentions of settling down anytime soon. He was young; he wanted to enjoy the single life. And somehow he knew that even being just intrigued by her could cause his downfall.

It's not like he was looking for her. Sure, he'd gone to the coffee shop every day. But it wasn't like he was waiting around for her to show up. And so what if he stopped in Kate's store a few more times than necessary? Kate was his friend. He was entitled to visit it friends, right?

He was intrigued. That was all.

Kendall glanced at his watch before looking over at the full coffee pot sitting on his counter.

Swearing to himself, he grabbed his keys and headed for the coffee shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know, I know. It's been two weeks. I'm so incredibly sorry for the wait. Life happens and well, you just can't plan for that. But no matter how long I go between updates, just know that I will _never_ abandon my stories! I have this entire thing planned out and I promise I'm working to get it out to you! Just be patient with me. :-)**

**I've decided that I'm going to stop with individual shout outs for the time being. I'll probably start them back up when life slows down for me. Of course, if y'all have any questions I'll be happy to answer them! But just know that I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! Every review, message, favorite and alert that I get brings a smile to my face and just makes my day! So THANK YOU!**

* * *

Tiff grabbed her coffee the moment her name was called out. Turning, she spotted Kendall sitting by the window, smirking at her. His thick eyebrows rose up, an invitation. Her lips twitching into a small smile, she headed over to him.

"It seems the stalker has become the stalkee," he teased as she sat down. Tiff took a small sip of her coffee.

"Maybe," she said simply. "Or maybe you've been waiting here, hoping that I would show up," she countered, quirking an eyebrow up at him in challenge.

Kendall held her gaze for a moment before throwing his hands up in surrender, laughing. "Okay, you caught me. I might have come here a few more times than normal, hoping I'd run into you."

"Can I tell you something?" Tiff asked, leaning her head towards his, a conspiring expression on her face. "Me too," she whispered.

He smirked at her. "Ah, so you _are_ infatuated with me," he said, pride in his voice.

"No more than you are with me," she retorted.

"Touche. So…," he started, drawing it out. "How about we actually plan out our next meeting instead of relying on our terrible stalking skills?"

"Like a date," she stated evenly. Kendall grinned at her.

"Yeah."

Tiff eyed him over the lid of her coffee, taking her time before answering. "Okay," she agreed. "But just so you're aware, Mr. Knight, I'm not looking for anything serious."

"Fair enough," he replied. "Especially as I'm not looking to settle down either."

Tiff's lips curved up to one side. "Then it looks like we've got an understanding."

"Looks that way. So, I'll pick you up at 7pm?"

Tiff hesitated. "Why don't I meet you there…wherever 'there' is," she countered. Kendall gave her a curious grin.

"Afraid I'll show up and stalk you at your house?" he joked at her hesitance.

"Well, that is a concern," she said dryly.

He laughed. "I'll text you the address then." She wanted to keep things casual; might as well oblige.

"For that you'd need my number."

"That I would…unless you have objections."

Chuckling slightly, Tiff pulled out a pen and wrote her number on a napkin, sliding it over to him when she finished. "Don't lose it, blondie."

Kendall raised an eyebrow up at the nickname. He smirked at her, tucking the napkin into his pocket. "I'll be sure not to."

Tiff stood up, giving him a simple smile. "I'll hold you to that," she said as she walked towards the door.

"7pm," Kendall called out to her. Tiff's only response was to throw a salute at him before disappearing ouside. Kendall couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

* * *

It was nearing 7:30pm as Tiff made her way out to the restaurant. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kendall enough to allow him to pick her up. Certainly she trusted him, which in itself was odd as she barely knew him. He was just one of those people who exuded a natural charm, making you want to believe in him.

But as she _was_ a famous author, albeit under a false name, her house reflected that. It was rather grandiose for the struggling writer that Kendall perceived her to be. She smirked to herself as she checked the clock on her dash to be sure she was still on time.

A few hours prior she had gotten a text from an unknown number, stating the name of the restaurant and the new time of 7:30, followed by the name "Blondie." After laughing initially at the signature, her eyebrows had risen up at the name of the restaurant.

Tiff had heard of it and had even been there once right after her first book had been declared a bestseller. It was an incredibly exclusive and expensive place. Only the elite ate there. A no name musician, such as Kendall had led her to believe he was, would never have been able to dine there.

Curiosity arose in her. Obviously Kendall Knight was well past the struggling artist phase. Just who was this mystery of a man that kept intriguing her at every turn?

She had waited a full hour before giving in and Googling him. Even as the guilt started to creep in for running a search on him, she justified it by reminding herself that as an anonymous author, she needed to be aware of who she was dealing with. Especially mysterious strangers that made her heart flutter.

Clicking on the first link, her eyebrows almost rose up to her hairline. The familiar face stared back at her as she scrolled down and began to read about his illustrious career. She chuckled to herself in amusement as she read more and more. Kendall was just full of surprises, wasn't he?

Her curiosity satisfied, she had exited out of the screen before preparing for her date, grinning to herself the entire time. She had dressed accordingly; a shimmery silver dress that hung gracefully off her frame with a pair of heels in a light shade of blue. Her blonde hair was swept off to the side in a loose chignon, a simple yet romantic look.

Tiff pulled into the parking lot before getting out and walking towards the valet, her heels clicking on the pavement. She was even further surprised after talking to the valet that Kendall had arranged for her valet parking to be complimentary. Smirking slightly to herself as she made her way to the entrance, Tiff wondered once more about the man she was about to meet.

Clearly he wanted to impress her. Why else would he have done all this? Unless, she thought in a moment of panic, he'd figured out who she was.

Just as soon as she thought it, Tiff dismissed the idea. Impossible. Kendall would've had to track down Pam and then break her to have discovered her identity. And Tiff knew there was no way he had done that.

She murmured her thanks to the maitre 'd as he took her wrap and led her to a small secluded table. Kendall, dressed smartly in a pair of slacks and a simple button down shirt, rose as she approached him. He handed her a single red rose, which she accepted, placing delicately on the table next to her. Color washed into her cheeks at the simple gesture.

"You look beautiful, Tiff," he said, helping her into her chair. "The silver really brings out your eyes."

Tiff gave him a small smile, her eyes raking over him, taking in his appearance. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He grinned at her. "So I see you found it okay."

She took a sip of the wine that had been placed in front of her, eying him over the rim. "Mhmm," she murmured. "This is quite some place. And very exclusive. But I suppose that's not a problem for a world famous actor and singer, now is it Kendall?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him in challenge.

Kendall stared blankly at her for a few moments before throwing his head back in a laugh.

"You Googled me, didn't you?" he asked when he finally stopped. Tiff gave an off-handed shrug.

"You really should've foreseen that. After all, you picked the restaurant. How could I not be curious as to how you could get a reservation, much less afford this place?"

"Fair enough," he acknowledge. "In the interest of full disclosure, I should tell you that I ran a search on you too."

Tiff's heart began to beat rapidly against her chest, yet she kept a calm exterior. "And?"

"Nothing. You're exactly who you say you are."

She felt a brief sense of guilt for lying to him, but the waiter approaching their table interrupted her thoughts. Two large plates, each with a lobster on them were set in front of the couple. Tiff looked up, puzzled.

"Excuse me, but I think you have the wrong table. We haven't even ordered yet."

"The gentleman placed your orders when he arrived, mademoiselle," he said in response. Tiff looked at Kendall, who was smirking at her.

"I took the liberty of ordering for you. The lobster here is to die for."

Tiff stared contemplatively at the plate in front of her before giving Kendall a blank stare. "Literally. I'm deathly allergic to seafood of any kind."

A trace of panic appeared on Kendall's face, breaking the cool and confident façade he usually wore. Even the waiter gave pause, unsure of what to do. "Seriously?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly. Tiff smirked back at him.

"No. Lobster's one of my favorite foods. But you should never assume, especially when it comes to me," she said, right before digging in. Both men relaxed, their waiter chuckling to himself as he left. Kendall ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Duly noted. You almost had me there."

Tiff laughed at his reaction. "Oh your face was priceless. You could practically see the panic in your eyes when I told you that." Kendall's ever present grin reappeared on his face. He wasn't at all offended by what she had done; rather he was amused by it.

"I'll know better than to order for you next time." Tiff's eyes met his green ones from across the table.

"There's going to be a next time?" she questioned lightly.

"Isn't there?" he countered, shrugging as if it were an obvious answer.

"I don't know," Tiff started, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I'm not sure how I feel about famous men flaunting their wealth around me." She paused. "On second thought…"

Kendall laughed again. "You're not going to let me forget that are you?"

"Mmm…probably not," she stated. They ate in a comfortable silence, content. After a few minutes, Tiff spoke once more. "So tell me, Mr. Knight. Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

This time it was Kendall's turn to pause. He leaned back in his chair, contemplating. "I did tell you. I just didn't go into great detail."

Tiff gave a nod of acknowledgement. "True. But that's not what I'm asking." He sighed.

"It was nice not being recognized for once. And when most people _do_ find out who I am, they tend to jump all over me. You didn't. Unless you're waiting until after we eat to kidnap me," he suddenly said, a glint of amusement in his eyes as they swept over her. Tiff laughed at him and shook her head.

"As you're much bigger than me, I think I'd have a little bit of difficulty trying to abduct you," she stated. "Is it really that bad though? Do you get ambushed by fans that often?" she asked, curious.

"It's not crazy, if that's what you're asking. But it can be tiring. Don't get me wrong," he said, noting Tiff's expression. "I love my fans. I'm incredibly grateful to them. And I'm lucky to have fans that are as great as mine. They're the reason I'm doing what I'm doing." He gave a careless shrug once more. "So when one comes up to me, it's hard for me to turn them away. But sometimes I wish I had even a day of complete anonymity, you know?"

Tiff nodded at him. "I think I understand more than you realize," she murmured softly.

"What?" Kendall asked, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Oh nothing," she said quickly, trying to cover up what she said. "So tell me, Mr. Famous; what's it like?"

* * *

Later on that night as Tiff walked into her house, she thought back to that conversation, smiling a bit. Kendall was different than she thought. It was clear after talking with him that he didn't take his fame or success for granted. And he truly cared for his fans.

She couldn't blame him for wanting to keep his identity hidden, even if only for a short while. After all, wasn't that was she was doing with her penname, S.L. Roberts? But still, she felt a small pang of guilt hanging over her.

_"You're exactly who you say you are."_

Kendall's words rang in her ears, filling her up with a sense of guilt. He had come clean to her, leaving nothing out. Yet she continued to let him believe she was a struggling writer, just trying to survive. Granted, the circumstances were different. Everyone knew Kendall Knight was famous. No one knew the name Tiff Sanders.

Tiff sat down at the window seat overlooking her garden, leaning against the pane of glass. Why should she feel guilty about this? She barely knew Kendall; although admittedly she'd like to know more. But this was a huge secret to tell. And Tiff wasn't quite sure she was ready to tell someone else. It would require an enormous amount of trust that the other person wouldn't let slip to the media who she really was, especially if things went sour.

No, Tiff was much better leaving that particular detail alone. Let Kendall think what he wanted to. Besides, this wasn't serious. They'd both agreed to keep it casual. Neither wanted to settle down anytime soon. It was clear that they both had their respective careers to focus on.

And Tiff was serious about her career.

Mentally groaning, she pulled herself away from the window and headed upstairs to her office. She had a chapter she had to write. And no green eyed, blond man was going distract her from doing otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This didn't come out exactly the way I had intended it to...but it works! Ahahaha. Things are about to get interesting for Kendall and Tiff. :-P**

**Once again, THANK YOU to everyone who reads and reviews! Y'all make my world go round (I know it's cheesy but I live for cheesy!). *HUGS* :-)**

* * *

"Dude, how'd you get out of work today?"

James looked at Carlos, expression somewhat weary. "We finished principal shooting yesterday, just in time for the wedding. I've got the next week off."

Carlos nodded at him. "You know, you probably should be home with Katie."

James gave his friend an odd look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, confused. Carlos shrugged.

"She hasn't really seemed like herself lately. Almost like she's…lonely. Wouldn't you say, Kendall?"

Both friends looked over at the blond man off to the side. Kendall was sitting on the couch, arms resting on his knees as he stared blankly off into space.

"Kendall. Kendall. Dude!"

His head whipped around to see both James and Carlos staring at him. "What? Sorry, I zoned out."

"That was pretty obvious. What's going on, man?"

"Nothing. Just got a few things on my mind. What were we talking about?"

"Carlos here thinks that Kate's been acting different," James said, an accusatory tone to his voice. "But I'm telling you. I _know_ my wife, and she's been just fine."

Carlos shrugged at him and turned his attention back to Kendall before he could chime in. "What's got you so distracted today? Is it your EP?"

Kendall started to speak, then stopped. He wasn't quite ready to tell the guys just exactly what was bothering him. He knew they'd end up ragging on him. Quickly he nodded. "Yeah. Just trying to figure out the details for the tour."

"You've decided to do a tour then?" James asked. Kendall gave a slight nod.

"Nothing elaborate. A small tour, mostly local. We're hoping to finalize the dates and venues after the wedding."

"Speaking of the wedding…," Carlos started. "You bringing anyone?"

Kendall mentally groaned. He should've known this topic would come up. He was the last single member of the band, and as such, he had no one to shift the spotlight onto. One glance at his friend's faces and he knew they were ready to pry.

"I thought I'd go stag for this one; not bring anyone…" He was interrupted by Carlos.

"Dude. You know the women are gonna be on you for that. They want to see you happy and settled too"

"Yeah. I understand wanting to go to a wedding unattached. I mean, lots of opportunities to hook up. But this is Logan's wedding. And none of our wives are going to let you off the hook so easily," James stated. Kendall backtracked quickly.

"I said I _thought_ I'd go stag for this one," he hurried on. "But I'm not."

"I thought you said you weren't bringing anyone?" Carlos asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not. She's gonna meet me there. She can't stay the full week, so she's flying out separately," Kendall lied smoothly. James raised an eyebrow at him, not fully convinced.

"Really?" he said, a hint of amusement lacing his voice. "Who's the girl?"

"Um…Tiff. Tiff Sanders. She's a writer," Kendall said, swearing inwardly at himself the moment he did.

James still looked skeptical. "Tiff? How come we haven't heard you talk about this Tiff?"

"Yeah. Where'd you even meet her?" Carlos chimed in.

"We met a few weeks ago at Kate's store. And you haven't heard of her because we're keeping it casual. So don't go getting any ideas," he responded, as his eyes shot warning glances at his friends. They shrugged before turning the conversation to Logan's bachelor party. Kendall sighed inwardly, relieved to get his friends off his back. But just as quickly, panic started to set in. He may have resolved the issue with his friends, but now he had a bigger problem.

He had to somehow convince Tiff to go up to New York with him. So much for keeping things casual.

* * *

"No, it's nothing serious, Daddy." Tiff paused, a smile twitching at the corners of her lips as she listened to her Dad attempt to pry into her love life on the other end of the phone. "No, he's just a nice man I met a few weeks ago. We went on one official date, that's all."

She listened as he rattled on about how she needed to stop working so hard. Maybe then she'd meet a good man to settle down with, someone who'd take care of her. Coming from anyone else, Tiff would've been offended, then pissed off at the insinuation. But coming from her Dad, it was just amusing. She knew he was worried about her; she was his baby after all. Every time he gave her this speech, she knew it came from his heart. Tiff just laughed it off.

"I'll be sure to keep a wary eye out the next time I pass by a Husbands 'R Us. Come visit soon?" she asked lightly. "Love you too, Daddy." After a few last goodbyes, Tiff hung up, still chuckling.

It had been a few weeks since her date with Kendall. The two of them had been too busy to meet up for more than a few ten minute coffee breaks since then. Truthfully, Tiff was thankful for that.

Sure, their date was wonderful. And Kendall was absolutely charming. She'd actually enjoyed herself, and Tiff couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed a date.

And that simple fact made her nervous.

They'd agreed to keep things casual. Neither of them wanted to settle down, and for obvious reasons. At least they'd been upfront about that with each other. So maybe it was a good thing that they hadn't been able to go out again. Maybe it was better if they were just friends.

Her phone beeping had Tiff jolting out of her thoughts. She glanced down at the device in her hands, a small smirk forming when she saw the text from "Blondie." She'd yet to change his name in her phone.

_"Coffee in 15?"_

Checking her watch, Tiff replied quickly before grabbing her purse and dashing out the door without a second thought.

* * *

She spotted Kendall at their usual table off to the side, two drinks already sitting in front of him. It gave Tiff pause to realize that not only did they have a _usual_ table here, but that Kendall also knew her drink. Her hand came up over her heart, an attempt to calm the erratic beat that had started to form at the thought.

Shaking it off, she approached him and sat down.

"Thanks," she said, accepting the heated beverage from him and taking a sip. She debated on small talk, but, curiosity getting the better of her, she decided against it. "Any particular reason you wanted to meet right now?"

Kendall laughed, the sound shooting straight to Tiff's heart. "You really get to the point don't you?" he asked. Tiff grinned at him, shrugging offhandedly. "I guess there's no point in beating around the bush." Kendall sighed, running a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out how to say it.

"Hey. What's going on?" Tiff asked gently, placing a hand on his arm. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Just lay it on me."

He took in her expression, his right eyebrow raising just slightly.

"Alright," he said slowly. "My friend Logan, you know, from the band?" Tiff nodded at him in acknowledgement. "He's getting married this weekend in New York. And well, the guys have been ragging on me about bringing a date to this thing. Normally I wouldn't give a shit, but knowing them, and more importantly knowing their wives, they'll try to push any and every single female in my direction."

Tiff tried to bite back an amused grin. "And the problem would be…?" Kendall rolled his eyes at her.

"It sounds appealing for a single guy, but you know that I have no intention of settling down anytime soon. And that's all they want for me."

"I think I understand being in that position," she murmured, thinking back to her conversation with her Dad just a while ago.

"Anyways, the guys were getting on me about it and I may have snapped and told them that I had a date."

Tiff raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? And who would this date be?"

"Um…that's the interesting part. Your name kinda slipped out," Kendall responded, cringing slightly at Tiff's look.

"Huh. Well. Um. That's interesting indeed," she managed. "So. You want me to go to New York with you for a wedding?" she surmised.

"It's just for a few days. It'll get everyone off my back when they see the two of us there together. I'll even pay you," Kendall said quickly. Tiff started to speak but stopped at that.

"You'll…pay me?" she said slowly, as if not comprehending what he had said.

"Yeah. I know that you're a struggling writer. L.A.'s not exactly the cheapest place to live, so I know it's got to be hard for you. So I'll pay you to come to New York and pretend that you're my girlfriend. Think of it as a paid vacation. What've you got to lose?"

At first she was shocked by Kendall's proposal, but now Tiff could barely contain her amusement. Kendall was seriously desperate if he was considering paying her, despite him thinking she was broke. He was right though; she could take off a few days and use it as a mini vacation. Pam would be pissed at her for taking off like this. But maybe this could be the break she needed, she mused to herself. Something to help get her juices flowing again. Even if was only for a few days.

She glanced back up at Kendalls face to see him watching her intently, waiting for her response. Smiling, she nodded at him.

"Sure. Why not?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So this chapter took an ENTIRELY different turn than I thought, but I was so damn amused when the idea struck as I was writing, that I just kind of went with it. :-P **

**Things will start to REALLY progress between them in the next few chapters. And once again, THANK YOU for reading and reviewing! Y'all make me happy inside! Love!**

* * *

A few days later Tiff found herself stepping off the private jet Kendall had sent for her onto the tarmac. A shiny black Lincoln was waiting for her, the driver standing by the door. As she approached him, his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ms. Sanders, is that you?" he asked, a grin on his face. Tiff grinned back, giving him a hug.

"Indeed it is, Joe. The one and only." Joe laughed at that.

"What are you doing flying in on Mr. Knight's private jet? Shouldn't you be on the company jet?" he asked, giving her a knowing look. Tiff shook her head, a secretive smile on her face.

"Not this time, Joe. I'm here on pleasure, not business."

Joe made a noise of interest. "Is that so?" The gray haired man waggled his eyebrows at her, making Tiff laugh. She hit his arm lightly.

"Shut up. What are you doing driving for Kendall Knight? Shouldn't you be driving for the big wig publishers?" she countered.

Pride shone on Joe's face, the wrinkles deepening with his wide smile. "Not anymore. I've moved up and out. Got me my own private company now."

"Do you really?" Tiff asked, honest excitement for the man coloring her voice. "Congratulations! Now you know I'm gonna need a business card so I can call you up whenever I'm here in New York City."

"You keep up with this boy and you won't need to call me."

A blush rose up on her face. "Oh be quiet. It's nothing serious. In fact he doesn't even know who I am. And I'd like to keep it that way," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Joe raised his hands in surrender.

"Mums the word. Now come on. Don't want to keep your pop star prince waiting."

* * *

Kendall met up with Tiff at the hotel. He stood at the door, waiting for her. As they pulled up to the curb, he moved forward and opened Tiff's door.

"Hey," he said, grinning at her as he helped her out of the car.

"Hey yourself," she said.

"Did you have a good flight?" Tiff shrugged at him.

"Can't complain. That was one fancy ride. Do you take all your dates out in the jet?" she asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

"Only the sassy ones." Kendall winked down at her before turning to take her bags from Joe.

"Thanks Joe," Tiff said, leaning in to give him a hug before could think. She turned back to Kendall, freezing at the odd expression on his face.

"Oh um…you're probably wondering why I just hugged Joe, I mean our driver," Tiff said nervously.

"Well that was a little odd," Kendall admitted. "Are you on a first name basis with all service people?"

"I try to be. Just because someone's working for you doesn't mean they aren't people too," Tiff replied indignantly.

"Point taken," Kendall acknowledged. "Um…do you hug everyone too then?"

Tiff hesitated. "Um..well you know, everyone likes a hug…" she trailed off, giving him a smile and hoping that he would be convinced by it.

"Right," he said slowly. "Well we've got a wedding to get ready for. Shall we?"

"Of course."

She followed Kendall as they walked towards the hotel. As they approached the building, the door was opened for them. Feeling Kendall's eyes on her, Tiff hesitantly turned to the doorman.

"Thanks for holding the door…Pete," she said, looking at the man's name tag before leaning in and giving the confused doorman a hug. Tiff could see Joe laughing at her, so she shot him a dirty look and quickly flipped him off over Pete's shoulder. She pulled back and sailed confidently through the door, straight past Kendall and into the lobby.

Kendall followed, directing her towards the elevators. Tiff mentally groaned when the shiny doors opened to reveal another attendant in there, controlling the elevator. Why the hell did this wedding have to take place in a hotel this fancy?

When they reached their floor, Tiff, resigned, stepped closer to the attendant. "Thanks, Hector," she said as she hugged him before following a chuckling Kendall out of the cart, leaving behind yet another confused employee.

"I'm sorry, but do you find something amusing?" she asked him as they made their way into the suite, Kendall still laughing.

"Oh just watching you as you awkwardly hug everyone. I'm surprised no one's threatened to sue for sexual harassment."

Tiff huffed out an indignant breath, turning around to face him as he shut the door. "Is that so? Well maybe if you tried showing an ounce of kindness to someone this wouldn't surprise you so much. Oh all you famous types are just the same!" she started, throwing up her hands as she began pacing around, incensed. "You think you're so much better than someone just because you have shit tons of money and a famous name. Well let me tell you something, Blondie," she said, jabbing her finger at his chest. "You're no better than me. You're no better than – than Hector, or Joe or any random guy walking down the street! We all work just as hard as you, and if you can't appreciate or show some respect to the 'common' man, then I don't think I can even pretend to be your girlfriend," Tiff finished, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Kendall was still smirking down at her, complete amusement written across his features. Incensed, Tiff threw up her hands once more in irritation. "Why in the hell are you _still_ grinning at me like that?!"

He rocked back on his heels, hands in his back pockets as he tried to bite back a grin. "I know you know Joe."

"I don't know – wait. What?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

"It was pretty clear to me that you knew Joe. I was just going to ask how you knew him when you launched into that ridiculous explanation about hugging random people to thank them." Kendall laughed and then shrugged. "After that, I just decided to roll with it and see what you would do. And let me tell you, that was pretty damn entertaining."

Tiff stared at him, her mouth hanging open in complete shock. After a moment's pause, she finally spoke, her voice deadly calm. "Let me get this straight. You somehow were aware that I knew Joe, so you decided to let me ramble on and make a complete idiot of myself and possibly terrify those poor strangers?"

Kendall just grinned at her. Before he could think, Tiff had crossed over to him and started hitting him repeatedly.

"You. Complete. Ass!" she yelled as she slapped his chest. "I can't believe you let me do that!"

Kendall grabbed onto her wrists to stop her assault. "Oh come on. Like you wouldn't have done the same to me."

"That – that's beside the point," she stuttered. At his arched look, she caved. "Oh alright fine. You're off the hook for now. But just so you know, everything I just said still holds true. It's not okay for you to treat people like you're better than them!"

"And I don't," Kendall said quickly before she could go on another tirade. "I agree fully with what you said. You were putting words into my mouth earlier, but as you were trying to hold onto your elaborate ruse, I'll let it slide." At her affronted look, Kendall laughed and gave her arms a quick squeeze. "Tell you what. If you ever feel like I'm acting like a stuck up asshole, I give you full permission to slap some sense to me. Sound good?"

Tiff bit her cheek, trying to hold back a smile. "Deal." Pulling herself from his grasp, she turned and picked up her bag. "Where should I go to get ready?"

"There's a bathroom right through that door there," he said, pointing off towards the left. "Your room is right across from there. It's a master suite," he explained at her questioning glance. Tiff nodded and headed towards her bedroom. She was stopped by the sound of his voice once more. "So…how _do_ you know Joe?"

Tiff paused in the doorway and slowly turned around, her heartbeat picking up. How did she explain how she knew a high end chauffeur from New York when she was supposed to be a broke writer living in Los Angeles? She settled on telling a skewed version of the truth.

"Um. Well. My dad brought me out here a few years ago. He wanted the trip to be special so he hired Joe for the week to take us around. He thought having our own private chauffeur was the coolest thing ever." She shrugged, hoping to make it seem casual.

Kendall eyed her carefully; she wasn't telling him everything, that much he knew. But he found no reason to not believe her, so he nodded. "Small world," he replied, grinning. Tiff gave a small laugh.

"I'm gonna go get ready now."

"Me too. Gotta look sharp for my best friend's wedding." Tiff smiled at him, shaking her head. "Can you be ready in about an hour and a half?" he asked. "We've got to get there a little bit early."

"No problem. Now let me go get beautiful," she teased with a grin before disappearing behind the door.

"You already are," Kendall said to the shut door before turning and heading into his own room to get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay so this is a HUGE update because I kinda got on a roll and just couldn't stop. I thought about splitting it...but NAH! Didn't want to, so y'all get a huge update! :D**

**Oh, and if you haven't, you should read the "Lost Without You" one shot. It's basically the middle of this chapter, from another perspective. I just love tying things in together (have you noticed?). :-P**

* * *

"How's the groom doing?" Tiff asked as Kendall approached her at the bar. He gave her a huge grin.

"He's good. Excited. You okay?"

Tiff lifted her drink and nodded. "Oh yeah. I've got my margarita so I'm just fine. Why don't you go back to Logan?"

Kendall hesitated. "Are you sure?" She gave him a smile.

"Of course. This is your best friend's wedding. Go back and be a man with your friends. I'll be just fine right here."

"Thanks Tiff. I'll be back to escort you in."

"I'm counting on it," she said, giving him a wink and shooing him out.

A grin painted Kendall's face as he walked back towards the men's suite. He had just passed the bathroom when he bumped into Kate.

"Whoa there. Sorry about that," Kendall laughed, grabbing onto her forearms to keep her from falling.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," she said quietly. Kendall was surprised to see that her face was paler than normal, the smile on her face not quite reaching her eyes.

"You okay there, Kate?" he asked, holding her back at arms length to examine her. Kate pushed the hair back from her face. Concern grew in Kendall as he watched the old mask slide into place, concealing her emotions.

"I'm just fine," she said, somewhat impatiently. "How's Logan?"

"Beaming. Excited. Ready to do this." Kendall laughed. "Emily?"

"Glowing. Happy. And ready to do this," Kate answered, a matching smile on her face. Kendall laughed once more. "I better head back over to the bridal suite. We're going to get started in just a bit, so y'all need to finish up your man ritual."

He grinned down at her. "Will do," he said, tossing his hand up in a salute before heading towards the men's suite. When he reached the door, he turned to watch Kate. A frown appeared on his face when she paused at the door to the bridal suite, placing a hand on her stomach and taking a few deep breaths before stepping inside the room. Shaking his head, he walked into the suite.

"We're getting ready to start in a few minutes," Kendall said to the guys as he shut the door. Logan nodded, grin still on his face.

"Nervous?"

He turned to Carlos, shaking his head slowly. "No. You know, I thought I would be. We've been waiting for this day for eight years. But now that it's here…I just can't wait to do it. To make it official." The grin on his face grew even wider. "I get Emily for life." The excitement in his voice was infectious, making the other three laugh. Logan looked over at James. "Was this what it was like for you?"

James didn't even hesitate. "Yeah. The idea of knowing that by the end of the day, Kate and I were going to be married was exhilarating. I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin. I felt like you; just ready. And man, when you see her walk down the aisle…there's nothing like it in the world."

Carlos frowned slightly at them. "You know, Manda and I have been thinking of doing a small ceremony. Maybe renewing our vows or something since we never got a real wedding."

"What? You don't think a drunken Vegas wedding is romantic and real?" Logan joked with him. Carlos shot him a grin.

"I'll let that slide as it's your wedding day."

Logan laughed and turned back to James. As they began to talk once more, Carlos looked to the side to see Kendall standing there, a slight frown on his face.

"You okay there, man?" he asked quietly. Kendall's head shot up to see his friend looking at him with concern.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's just…I think you were right about Kate. Something's not right with her."

Worry etched itself onto the Latino's face. His eyes darted over to James, making sure that he hadn't heard. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

"I ran into her out in the hallway. She was distracted and upset. When I asked her about it, I swear Los. I could practically see her pushing it aside like she used to do; hiding. Something's up."

Before Carlos could reply, Emily's mom, Grace, stuck her head in the door.

"I hate to break up this little man party, but my baby's getting married today and she needs a groom." She smiled at Logan, opening her arms to him in a hug. "Thank you for not giving up on her," she whispered in his ear. Logan gave her a quick squeeze in response.

"Alright…let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

"That was a beautiful ceremony," Tiff said to Kendall as they walked into the reception hall. Her arm was wound in his, allowing him to guide her. She looked up at Kendall to see his face set, frame tense. "Relax," she said quietly to him.

"I just don't want any of them to grill you," he responded. Tiff laughed lightly.

"I think I can handle myself around your friends."

Kendall stopped and turned his eyes to hers. "You have no idea. I wasn't kidding when I said they wanted to see me all settled down and happy. Once they catch sight of you, they won't leave you alone; unless they determine that you're not right for me. In which case, they'll make your life hell until you decide you've had enough."

A smirk appeared on Tiff's face. "Well come on then. Let's not postpone the fireworks."

Kendall laughed as she pulled him out onto the dance floor. He had to admire her attitude; she didn't seem to be daunted at all. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her body close to his. He could see both James and Carlos off to the side, watching them. After a few minutes, Carlos grinned and gave him a thumbs up, mouthing, "She's hot." Kendall chuckled, the sound tickling Tiff's ear, her heart fluttering.

"Looks like Carlos approves so far," he murmured. He saw Amanda appear behind him, saying something to him before he nodded and headed over towards them. "He's coming over. You ready?"

Before Tiff could answer, a dark skinned man approached them.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Kendall pulled away from Tiff and shook his head. "Carlos, this is Tiff Sanders. Tiff, this is Carlos, one of my bandmates."

"You forgot to say that I'm the greatest friend you've ever had," Carlos said. Tiff laughed at him, taking his extended hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Carlos took her hand and swung her into his arms, making Tiff let out a surprised gasp.

"Likewise. Now come on. I'll show you how to properly work a dance floor."

A laugh bubbled out of her as he spun her onto the dance floor.

"Just remember, Garcia; you're a married man!" Kendall called out to his friend as he walked towards where Amanda was standing. Noting the concentrated look on her face, he stepped in front of her to block her view.

"Plotting how to maim your husband for dancing with my date?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Actually no. That was my idea." At Kendall's raised eyebrow, she explained. "Easy way to get recon on her. I knew you'd balk if I went up first and started grilling, so I sent Romeo over to do my job for me."

Kendall laughed. "I should've known." He glanced around, eyes searching as James walked up to them.

"Where's Kate?" he asked his friend. James shrugged.

"She said she had to make a quick stop to the restroom right after the ceremony ended. She's around here somewhere. Probably running around after Cassie making sure everything is going smoothly. You know her, always the planner."

Both men missed the frown that crossed Amanda's face. Quietly she slipped away, heading towards the women's restroom. As the song ended, Kendall immediately walked onto the dance floor.

"Alright, Los. Your job is done. Give me my date back."

Grinning, Carlos handed Tiff back over to Kendall. She laughed again. "Thanks for the dance, Carlos."

"Anytime," he winked at her. As he walked away, Kendall pulled Tiff close to him once more. James started to approach the couple, but Kendall shook his head at him. "Let me have at least one uninterrupted dance with her before you guys all bombard us," he said.

James laughed and nodded in acknowledgement before heading over to their table to congratulate both Logan and Emily. Tiff smirked up at Kendall.

"Getting nervous there?" she asked. Kendall answered her with a grin.

"Nah. I was doing you both a favor. If you had danced much longer with Carlos, his wife, Manda, would've interrupted. And believe me, you're not quite ready for a one-on-one with her just yet."

Tiff laughed. "Whatever you say." They danced along in silence, just letting the music sweep over them. As the next song started up, she spoke once more. "You're lucky to have friends that care so much about your happiness," she said softly to him.

Kendall couldn't quite place the tone in her voice. He pulled back slightly so he could look at her. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The sight of James pulling Kate onto the dance floor a short distance away from them had him smiling. Kate was smiling up at James, her face and posture much more relaxed than earlier. Tiff followed his gaze to see the owner of the bookstore she frequented dancing with James.

"I didn't realize that Kate knew you guys," she commented. Kendall raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know Kate?" he questioned. Tiff lifted one shoulder in a half shrug.

"I met her briefly the same day I ran into you for the first time actually," she said as she thought about it. "I like to write in her shop when I've got a block. How do you know her?"

Kendall laughed. "We've known Katie for years. She's married to James," he replied in explanation, cocking his head towards the couple. "You should ask her about how she met us sometime." There was a large grin on his face, another laugh threatening to spill from his lips. Tiff's own mouth curved up.

"That good, huh? I'll have to remember that." She paused once more. "You guys are really close, aren't you?"

His grin turned into a softer smile as he looked around at his three friends dancing with their respective others.

"Yeah. We're kinda like family. We drive each other crazy at times, but we know they'll always be someone there, no matter what you need." Kendall looked down at her. There was an odd, almost wistful expression on her face. "What about you, Tiff?" Her expression became puzzled.

"What about me?" she asked.

"I don't know much about your family or friends. Who's your support system?"

Tiff hesitated. "Well, I've got my dad. He's my rock and has always supported me."

"Does he live in L.A.?" She laughed at that.

"Oh no. Dad's always traveling. He's got a small house in Phoenix, but he rarely goes there. Last time I talked with him, he was in Malta, getting ready to race a huge boat for some rich guy." She laughed again thinking about it. She was brought out of her thoughts by Kendall's voice again.

"What about your mom? How does she feel about all that traveling?"

"I imagine if she were still here she'd be tickled pink over it. She died almost four years ago."

Kendall's face creased in sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Tiff."

She shrugged. "It's okay. We made it through. Anyways, she's probably looking down and swearing at dad wanting to know why he didn't take her to all these places." She laughed lightly, able to perfectly picture it in her head.

"You were very close, weren't you?"

Tiff nodded. "Yeah. It was always just the three of us. We were a unit. It wasn't always easy. Dad worked two jobs, sometimes even three, just so mom could paint. That was her first love, after dad of course. But despite how tight it could get, we always managed."

Kendall hesitated before deciding to go ahead and ask. "How did she die? If you don't want to talk about it, just forget I even asked," he said quickly. She shook her head at him.

"It's fine. She was coming out to see me late one night when a car ran a red light and hit her. Drunk driver. We were told she died instantly."

Kendall pressed his lips in a soft kiss to her hair, unsure of what to say. "I'm so sorry," he repeated.

"Thank you. But it's really okay. Dad and I made it through. Like I said, he's my rock." She grinned at him, which he matched.

"He sounds like a character." Tiff laughed and nodded at him. "How's he able to travel so much?"

"Oh. An investment he made years ago paid off," she replied with a wry grin. There was something there behind that smile that Kendall couldn't quite place.

"What about friends? Don't you have anyone out in L.A. that you can lean on? People you hang out with?"

"Well…I have Pam."

"Who's Pam?"

Tiff hesitated. "She's my…mentor, you could say. But she splits her time between New York and L.A."

"You have quite a traveling group," he stated. She shrugged again.

"It's alright. I'm normally much too busy to worry about going out with friends or anyone else."

"Well you're going to have to start worrying about it. You're quite the mystery woman, Tiff Sanders. And I want to start scratching at those layers."

Her heart flip flopped in her chest at his intense gaze. The song ended with the band stating that they would take a fifteen-minute break. At the silence, Kendall glanced up, noting that his friends and their respective others were making their way over to them.

"Everyone's heading over here. You ready?" he asked, his green eyes staring with some trepidation into her blue ones. Tiff smirked at him.

"Sure. But let's give them something to talk about," she said a split second before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

She had meant for it to be a quick thing, just something to reinforce their couple status and to give his friends something to focus on. But the moment his lips touched hers, she was lost.

Kendall was caught off guard as she yanked him down. But as their mouths met, he felt himself falling. Cupping the back of her neck, he took control of the kiss, and her. Her lips were soft against his, tasting of the strawberry lipgloss she had put on before the ceremony. He ran his tongue across them, prying gently. On a sigh, her lips parted, granting him access.

His tongue met with hers, coaxing her into submission. Her head beginning to fog over, Tiff was all too happy to oblige.

He was drowning in her. Her taste, her smell, the feel of her wrapped around him. How had he lived his entire life without this?

Kendall could vaguely hear his friends approaching. Reluctantly Kendall tore himself away from her, resting his forehead against hers. Her breath was coming out in short pants against his lips. His eyes met hers, pleased to note that the blue irises were clouded over.

"That was one hell of a first kiss," he murmured moments before the guys approached them.

"Dude, can't you keep it in your pants at least until the reception is over?" Logan asked, his signature crooked grin on his face. "We're trying to keep it classy here."

"Normally I'd tell you to fuck off, but as it's your wedding day, I'll restrain myself. Congratulations," he said to Emily. A wide smile appeared on the blonde bride's face, a pink tinge of pleasure on her cheeks.

"Thank you." She looked curiously at Tiff. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Kendall sighed. "I was hoping to spare her from that, but I guess I have no choice." Tiff hit his arm, making the women chuckle.

"Quit being rude. I'm Tiff Sanders," she said, taking it upon herself to do it. Emily took her hand and shook it.

"Emily Daniels…"

"Mitchell," Logan corrected, matching his wife's pleased grin. "And I'm Logan. Our daughter, Hannah, is around here somewhere."

"Last I saw she was running my sister crazy trying to get into the wedding cake," a dark haired woman spoke up. "I'm Amanda. And you've met my husband Romeo over here," Amanda said, jerking her head towards Carlos. Tiff laughed.

"Appropriate nickname," she commented, causing Carlos to grin and shrug at her.

"And I'm James." A tall dark haired man extended his hand. Tiff took it and smiled. "This is my wife…"

"Kate," Tiff finished for him, smiling at the brunette in front of her. "I had no idea you were Kate Diamond."

Kate laughed and nodded. "When Kendall said he was bringing a woman named Tiff, it didn't even cross my mind that it could be you. Small world."

"That it is," she agreed.

"Wait. You two know each other?" James asked, staring back and forth between the women. Kate shook her head, leaning slightly into his embrace.

"No not really. We've only officially met once, a few weeks ago."

"I go to write in her store whenever I need a change in atmosphere," Tiff said in explanation.

"So you're a writer?" Emily asked, a look of interest painting her features. Tiff nodded. "That's so fascinating. I've always wanted to write."

"I don't recognize your name," Amanda stated. "Have you actually done anything?"

"Amanda!" Emily whispered, hitting her friend harshly on the arm.

"What? It's an honest question!" she protested.

"Yeah but you didn't have to be quite so rude about it," Logan pointed out.

Tiff laughed at them, thoroughly enjoying the back and forth. Amanda turned back to her.

"So? Would I have seen anything by you? Oh God, please don't tell me you write that erotic, would be porn if it were a movie, shit?"

Tiff raised her eyebrows up at that, a considering look on her face. "Smut? Now that's an idea…," she mused to herself, thinking of the possibilities. Shaking herself out of it, she looked back at Amanda. "But to answer your question, no. Nothing by Tiff Sanders," she replied, making sure to choose her words carefully. Amanda narrowed her eyes at her.

"How do you make a living then?" she demanded.

Everyone groaned. Kendall gave Tiff an apologetic glance. Tiff just shrugged at the Latina, unconcerned with the scrutiny.

"I get by."

Amanda opened her mouth to speak again but was stopped by Carlos. "I think that's enough, Manda," he murmured in her ear. She looked at him, the beginnings of a pout on her face. Before she could launch into a tirade, James spoke.

"Well to take the heat off of you," he started, nodding at a grateful Kendall and Tiff. "Kate and I have something to tell you guys." He grinned down at his wife. Kate looked over at Emily and Logan.

"I wanted to wait, as it's your day today, but James wanted to tell y'all." She glanced up at him, nodding.

"We're pregnant," he said, the grin on his face uncontrollable.

There was a moment of pause before everyone broke out in excited chatter.

"A baby? Oh I'm so excited for you!" Emily squealed, grabbing Kate in a hug.

"You're not upset that we said something?" Kate asked.

"Of course not! I would've been pissed if you had told everyone else and waited until we got back from our honeymoon." Kate laughed and found herself being plucked away into Carlos' arms.

"Congrats Katie!" he said, holding on tightly to her. "You okay?" he asked, holding her at arms length to stare at her. She nodded, a smile on her face. Kendall grabbed her next.

"This is what was bothering you earlier, wasn't it?" he asked after her hugging her. She nodded.

"Partly, yes," she said, glancing at James. He gave her a reassuring smile, calming her once more.

Logan spun her around to pull her into his arms. "Why were you so upset about this? Is it because of last time?"

Kate held a hand to her stomach. "That's part of it. I can't say that I'm not a little scared after what happened with Naomi. But mostly I was afraid of the timing, James and I…"

"Suck at waiting," the three guys chorused, grinning at her. "We know," Logan said.

"Oh shut up," she responded, laughing.

"Alright, I've let you guys manhandle my wife enough," James said. "Get your hands off my woman."

He reached out for her, but found his path blocked by Amanda.

"Not yet. I didn't get a chance to hug the mama-to-be," she stated. Kate laughed and hugged her friend.

"Thank you, Manda," she said quietly to her. Amanda just gave her a quick squeeze in response.

Tiff stood off to the side, watching the group. The easy dynamic between them was enviable. She felt a small pang of want fill her as she watched them all.

"You okay?" Kendall murmured in her ear. She met his eyes, heart stuttering at the look in them. His hand on the small of her back was comforting. Just a small touch, alerting her that he was there. Tiff smiled up at him.

"Yeah. I'm good. Your family is wonderful," she responded quietly, nodding over at the still talking group. Kendall grinned.

"Yeah, they are," he agreed.

Suddenly a small figure broke into the group.

"Mommy, can't we do cake _now_?" the fairy like child pleaded. Tiff was surprised to see that beneath the halo of blonde hair was a miniature of Logan.

Emily laughed lightly at her daughter before turning to Logan. He grinned and shrugged at her, as if to say, "It's up to you."

She looked down at the small child and smiled. "Alright sunshine. Let's go do cake."

With a shout of glee, Hannah ran off towards the table. Emily and Logan shared a look.

"We'd better get over there before she decides to get into herself," Logan said before grasping onto his wife's hand and heading off after their daughter.

"We should head over there too if we want to see them do this. I want to see Emily smash that cake right in Logan's face. It'll serve him right," Amanda stated. Tiff snorted at that, causing Amanda to eye her. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no. Just the image of that is pretty damn amusing," she replied quickly.

"Manda, do you have to be so vindictive?" Kate sighed out. Amanda turned to her, exasperated.

"You didn't grow up with him! Logan could be an asshole when he wanted to be!"

"And I'm sure you did nothing to deserve anything he did to you," Carlos said, trying to bite back a grin.

"Of course not! I only retaliated when he pulled some evil prank on me. Then I got better and started pranking him first," she stated. The all started laughing at that as they walked towards the table. Kate pulled Amanda over to her, walking a few steps behind everyone else.

"So? What do you think?" she asked her quietly.

"About Tiff?" Kate nodded. "I don't know," Amanda started, frowning.

"Really?" Kate asked, surprised. "I thought she was lovely. And just right for him. She'll keep Kendall on his toes. He needs someone to challenge him."

"Yeah but there's something not right there. Something's not adding up with her story."

Kate hit Amanda lightly on the arm. "You're just being paranoid. Be nice, at least for Kendall's sake. He hasn't done anything awful to you yet to deserve you attempting to run this one off."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to go after her with a pitchfork or anything. I'm just saying that I think we should keep our eyes on her, that's all."

"Babe, come on! They're about to start!" James called out to Kate. She nodded to him in acknowledgement, but turned her eyes back to Amanda.

"Whatever. But promise me you won't say anything to Kendall about your little sixth sense thing you've got going on," Kate said to her friend as they drew closer.

"Fine," Amanda huffed out. "Now come on, mama. I want me some cake!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been over a week! It's been...interesting. Hah.**

**I've started a collab fic with the amazingly talented SuperSillyStories called "Obsessed." If you haven't already, you should check it out because it's pretty much awesome. Not even gonna lie. **

**As always, a HUGE thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! Love y'all insanely! :)**

* * *

What was she going to do about Kendall Knight?

Tiff had been asking herself this question ever since the New York trip. And even though it had been a few weeks, she had yet to come up with an answer.

Neither had spoken of the kiss they had shared. Tiff wasn't sure if it was better to just ignore it or to face it head on. So she decided to follow Kendall's lead. Besides, she needed to figure out what was going on in her own head.

"You need to tell him the truth girl. Don't let this one walk away."

Joe's voice rang in Tiff's ears as she thought back on her last few words with him before boarding the private jet. He had pulled her into a tight hug, whispering to her so that Kendall wouldn't hear. She had laughed lightly at him, telling him that there was nothing going on between them; it wasn't serious in the slightest. Joe had given her a knowing grin, cocking his head to the side as he eyed her.

"I know what I saw this week, and no one looks that way at each other for nothing serious. Don't be stupid, girl."

She wasn't stupid, Tiff thought to herself. She was being cautious. There was a reason Tiff didn't date seriously; and that reason was her career.

She had a successful one. And her personal life rode on the pen name of S.L. Roberts. If things got serious with someone, Tiff would feel guilty keeping that huge of a secret from him. But at the same time, this _was_ a huge secret. It wasn't some run of the mill thing. Her writing under a pen name was something that _very_ few people knew about. If things ended badly, there was no guarantee that he'd keep silent on it. Scorned lovers tended to react impulsively; Tiff should know, she'd written about them in her series. And what better way to get revenge than by revealing her identity to the media for a payday?

Tiff wasn't willing to risk her personal life and career on it.

No, love wasn't in the cards for her at this moment. She had bigger things to focus on. Besides, hadn't the both of them agreed that they didn't want anything serious? Neither wanted to settle down anytime soon.

So why in the hell was she so annoyed that he hadn't bothered to call in the last week?

It was infuriating, she thought as she slammed her pen down on the desk. Agitated, she got up and began to restlessly pace around. She knew that they weren't in a relationship. She herself said she didn't want anything more. But how in the hell could he just ignore that kiss? Or ignore her for that matter?

Sure, he'd met her last week at the coffee house to pay her for going to New York with him. She was still highly amused by that. Yet she hadn't bothered to do anything with the money. The envelope that held the cash was sitting in her desk downstairs. She had ideas of just donating it, or even slipping it back to him without his knowledge. After all, what use would it be to her? She wasn't exactly hurting for money anymore.

Still, she hadn't heard one thing from him since then. Pride kept her from reaching out to him. She wasn't going to cave first.

Her phone ringing brought Tiff out of her thoughts. Pulling the device from her pocket, she sighed when she caught sight of the caller id. She almost thought about ignoring it, but she knew Pam would just hound her until she responded.

"Yes?" she answered, not bothering to even greet her editor.

"Tiff! I need that last chapter!" she barked. "Where is it? You promised you'd have it to me…"

"By this weekend," Tiff finished for her. She checked the clock above her mantel, running a hand through her hair. "And by my watch I've still got about 10 more hours before the weekend's through."

Pam gave a large sigh on the other end, her irritation seeping through. "I better have that chapter by midnight tonight."

"Maybe if my editor stopped harassing me…," Tiff muttered. Pam's chuckle echoed in the receiver.

"That's my job. I'm supposed to light a fire under your ass so we make our deadlines.

"Yeah well this needs to be the last deadline for a while."

"Tiff…"

"No listen to me, Pam," Tiff interrupted. "I was serious when I said I needed a break. I'm tired of this. I need to do something new for a bit."

There was a moment's pause as Pam processed what she said. "You mean, you want to stop writing?" she asked, trying to make sense of what her protege was saying. Tiff let out a sound of frustration.

"No, not exactly. I can't just stop writing. But I can't keep writing to make a deadline. Especially when those deadlines are all smashed together like they have been for the past two years."

"So we'll push back the next book. It'll get the public excited for the next one."

Tiff flopped down on her couch, throwing a hand over her eyes. "Pam, I want to write something new."

She heard a choking sound on the other end and winced, knowing exactly what her editor was thinking.

"And go away from this series? You mean start all over again? With what?"

Tiff shrugged, despite knowing that Pam couldn't see her.

"I don't know just yet." Before Pam could interject, she hurried on. "Look Pam, I'm immensely grateful for all this. I really am. But I need to try something new. I can't keep this series alive forever. And I'm not talking about ending it right this moment. But maybe instead I release a new one every other year."

"Tiff, that could seriously jeopardize your core audience. Your readers are used to a book coming out every year, sometimes twice a year. You can't just do that…"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Tiff said resolutely. "I'm not budging on this, Pam."

Once again, there was a heavy sigh on the other end. When Pam spoke next, it was with a weary tone. "Get me that chapter tonight. We'll talk after."

* * *

The dinging of the bell over the door had Tiff cringing as she tried to sneak into the bookstore. The familiar brunette appeared out of the backroom, ready to greet her new customer. She stopped when she spotted Tiff, a smile appearing on her face.

"I was wondering if we scared you off," Kate said as Tiff walked over.

"Not exactly," Tiff replied, laughing lightly and shaking her head at her. "Just been busy."

Kate nodded at her in understanding. "I understand that. We're heading into the craziest time of the year here." She rolled her eyes and started walking with Tiff upstairs. The two women sat down in opposing arm chairs, Tiff immediately setting up her laptop.

"I hope you don't mind. I just needed a change of scenery today," Tiff said in explanation as she opened up the document she needed, being careful to keep it concealed. Kate waved a hand at her in dismissal.

"Oh not at all. I meant what I said; you're welcome here anytime."

Tiff returned the smile Kate gave her, grateful. "Thanks. I'm having difficulty with this last little bit."

Kate looked at her, interest and a hint of puzzlement on her face.

"What is it that you write, exactly?" she asked. Realizing how that sounded, she winced. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm just honestly curious."

The blonde thought quickly, trying to figure out a way to answer Kate without giving anything away.

"No, that's quite alright," she said slowly, stalling. "I um – I've been writing mystery for the last little bit. But recently I've been struggling with it. I'm thinking of going in another direction. I need something new, you know?"

Kate nodded sympathetically, complete understanding written across her features. "Oh yeah. I know that feeling. Maybe you just need a break. Sometimes a simple break is enough to get that creative flow going again."

"That was my thought. In fact, I thought the few days in New York would be enough. At least enough to get me through the end of this one. But apparently not," Tiff responded, sighing as she glanced at her laptop screen. Kate eyed her, chewing her bottom lip as she debated internally whether or not to pry. Deciding to take the opening, she spoke again.

"Speaking of that…how are things going with you Kendall?" she asked lightly, hoping to sound casual. Tiff bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning, realizing that Kate had been waiting for an opportunity to bring him up. She shrugged at her.

"I haven't spoken to him in a week."

The brunette stared at her, eyes wide. "Wait. What? I – I thought that…I mean," she stuttered out. "I know I shouldn't pry, but I saw you two together. That was one hell of a kiss. What happened?"

Tiff couldn't help it; she laughed. "I'll admit, that kiss took me by surprise. But I don't know. We've talked a few times and met up last week for coffee…but that's it. I haven't heard one thing from him since then."

Kate furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't understand. It's not like Kendall to blow someone off like that. Especially when he's enamored with someone."

"Oh I wouldn't go that far…," Tiff started, protesting at her choice of words. Kate shook her head at her, a small smile playing at her lips.

"I saw the way he looked at you, Tiff. I know Kendall, and I've never seen him that protective over someone before. Trust me on this." Tiff just stared at her, uncertainty in her eyes. At her silence, Kate stood up. "Well, I know you've got a project to finish, and I don't want to be in the way. Give a yell if you need anything."

Before Tiff could say anything, Kate was gone.

She sat there, staring at the screen in front of her, thinking over what Kate had said. Was it true? Was Kendall, as she put it, enamored by her? Two unrelated people had now vocalized their opinion on it. Maybe there _was_ something more there.

Shaking herself out of it, she focused in on the screen. She had a job to do. Kendall Knight and all thoughts of him would just have to wait.

* * *

A few days later Tiff found herself back at the familiar coffee shop. She had submitted the final chapter, much to Pam's delight. Early that morning she had received a phone call from her editor, who informed her that things were right on schedule and the book would be released a few weeks before Christmas. Pam had also hinted at huge surprise, but refused to divulge what it was.

Deciding not to worry about it, Tiff just focused on the fact that she was done, at least for the foreseeable future. She was going to take a few weeks off, explore some, all the while writing whatever popped in her head. True to word, she hadn't budged on her position, much to Pam's chagrin. Despite this, Pam begrudgingly agreed that Tiff needed those few weeks.

So here she was, back at the coffee shop. She bought her usual latte, choosing to sit outside in the patio area under an umbrella. She slipped her sunglasses on, relishing in the fact that she didn't have a deadline looming over her head. She was free to do as she pleased for the next few weeks. Where should she go first? Maybe she'd take a trip out to Malta to see her father; surprise him for a few days. He'd love that.

A smile played at the corners of her lips as she imagined the look on his face when she surprised him. She lifted her drink up to take a sip. The now familiar male voice sounded behind her, making her heart flutter.

"So. We're back to stalking each other, are we?"

She lifted her head to see Kendall Knight walking around to the other side of the small table, grinning down at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey look...another update in the span of a few hours. Right on Kate.**

**Thank you, lovelies for reading and reviewing. You're all absolutely wonderful!**

* * *

He sat down across from her, casually leaning back in the chair as if it were in his own living room. Slowly she took another sip of her latte, eying him over the rim, refusing to speak first. He cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

"What? No comeback?"

She lifted a shoulder carelessly, trying to remain calm. In reality, her heart was stuttering against her rib cage at the sight of him. He was dressed casually, jeans and a plaid shirt. His hair was a mess on top of his head that somehow seemed to work for him. Scruff adorned his chin, adding to his allure. She could have swore just looking at him.

Kendall leaned forward, slipping his own sunglasses off his face to gaze at her, slight confusion on his face. "Is there something wrong, Tiff?" he asked.

Sighing, Tiff shook her head. They weren't in a relationship, so why should she be so irritated at him?

"No. I just didn't expect to see you."

"But this is our spot," he pointed out, a grin on his face. Tiff tipped her head at him in acknowledgement.

"That it is. Yet I haven't seen you here at all in the past week. Or heard much from you for that matter," she said before she could stop herself. Kendall's eyes widened slightly in realization. He cocked an eyebrow up at her, a smug smirk planting itself on his face.

"You've missed me," he stated. Tiff shook her head vehemently.

"Not at all. In fact, I've been too busy with work to even notice."

Amusement lit his face. "You missed me," he repeated. "You're so damn irritated that I didn't call, aren't you?"

Anger mixed with a tinge of embarrassment flashed across her face. "Maybe I was. But hey, I should've known better. I guess you celebrity types don't have much time for lowly people like me unless you need something," she huffed out before standing up. She turned on her heel and started to march away. Kendall's hand on her wrist effectively stopped her, whirling her around to face him. There was a quiet fury on his face that startled her.

"Don't you ever assume that I only have time for people who are famous or rich," he spoke intensely and with great control. "I'm _nothing_ like those elitist assholes. But you, I thought you were different."

He let go of her arm and walked away. Tiff stood there for a few moments, staring at his retreating form before racing after him, calling out his name as she caught up to him.

"Kendall, wait!" He stopped, turning to face her, his expression cool. "I'm sorry. That was out of line," she apologized. "I know you're not like that. It just slipped out before I could stop it. And well, you provoked me," she pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. Kendall sighed, a hint of a smile cracking out. He nodded at her in acceptance.

"I probably should've seen it coming," he admitted. He gave her an almost sheepish look, his hand running over the back of his neck. "I've been busy this past week, preparing for the small tour I'm going on. I've been so caught up that it wasn't until I got a rather rude phone call from Kate that I realized how much time had passed."

"Oh…Kate called you?" Tiff asked hesitantly. Kendall nodded at her.

"Yeah. Something about how I was being the world's biggest idiot for ignoring you. Which, I'd like to point out, I wasn't doing," he explained.

"I didn't say that. I just – well. I guess I'd gotten used to talking to you, and it irritated me, more than I'd like to admit, when I'd heard nothing from you," she said, a small tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks at her confession. Kendall grinned down at her.

"You could've called me, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you just didn't care to be around me anymore. Which was fine," she hurried on. "It's not like we're in a relationship or anything. I mean we went on one official date. And sure, I was your date to the wedding and we had that - that kiss," she stuttered. "But we both agreed to keep things casual; that neither of us wanted to settle down."

Kendall's eyes pierced her own, stopping her rambling. There was an intensity in his gaze that caught her by surprise. Her heart started to beat a little bit faster as he took her hands in his own.

"What if…what if we were in a relationship?" he asked quietly. Tiff stared at him, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to process what he'd said.

"I – I thought we agreed…"

"We agreed not to settle down," Kendall interrupted her. "Neither of us are ready to jump into the married life. But why can't we do this relationship thing?"

"Um. I just – I don't know that it's a good idea," she responded hesitantly.

"Why not?" he demanded. "We clearly have something between us, something more than either of us initially thought. I told you before, Tiff. I want to know more of you."

She shook her head at him. "You said it yourself; you're about to go on a tour. And I'm going on my own break." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows at her, confusion on his face.

"What do you mean you're going on a break?" he asked.

"I'm taking a sabbatical of some sorts. My writing has been stalled lately. I need a change of scenery, something to get it going again. I'm going to travel around, maybe go to Malta to see my dad for a bit."

Kendall's eyes lit up, an idea forming in his brain. "Come with me," he said suddenly, his grip on her hands growing tighter. She stared at him, eyes blown wide.

"What?" she asked, not sure that she heard him correctly.

"Come with me," he repeated. "Come on the tour with me."

"Kendall…," she sighed, trailing off. Kendall interrupted her.

"No seriously. You want to go somewhere new? We'll be somewhere new everyday. It's perfect! We'll have the opportunity to try this out while both of us focus on our careers."

She shook her head at him, not entirely convinced. "Kendall, doesn't that seem kinda fast to you? For someone who doesn't want to rush into anything, you're really pushing it," she pointed out on a half laugh.

"So what if I am? I want the chance to be with you, Tiff. You intrigue me, and I can't figure out why."

"Oh well that's flattering…"

He laughed at that, bringing his forehead down to rest on hers. "Come on, Tiff. Take a leap. What've you got to lose?"

Only everything, she thought to herself as her eyes met his. Her thoughts were skyrocketing around in her brain, moving a thousand miles per second. Kendall wanted to be with her. Not only that, but he wanted to bring her along on tour.

His lips brushed lightly against hers, a gentle persuasion. Her breath hitched at the feel of his lips so close, but not close enough. He was doing things to her; to her body, to her heart. Things that she hadn't let anyone else do for fear of what the repercussions would be.

This was dangerous. It went against everything she had promised to herself. It was absolutely crazy. Insane. Not at all like her. But damn if she didn't want to do it.

Raising herself up on her toes, she pressed her mouth fully to his, nipping lightly at his bottom lip before pulling back. "Okay."

* * *

"Wait a minute. This chick is going on tour with him? Is he fucking nuts?" Amanda slammed the whisk on the spoon rest, staring at her husband, an incredulous look on her face.

"Manda, he's dating her…"

"I don't give a shit. There's something not right about her." Twin male groans filled her ears at her declaration.

"Not that again," James said, sitting down next to his friend. Amanda shot a glare at both of them. "There's nothing wrong with her, other than the fact that she's dating Kendall."

Carlos laughed at that, grinning at James before turning back to his wife. "Both Emily and Kate like her. Why are you so against Tiff?" Amanda let out a frustrated groan.

"She's a lovely person, alright?" she admitted grudgingly. "But that still doesn't explain why her story doesn't add up."

Both men gave her confused looks. "How do you figure?" Carlos asked, genuinely curious.

"She says she's a writer, but she's never published anything. How in the hell is she living here in L.A.?!" she exclaimed as if revealing a huge secret.

"Maybe she's got another job," James said, shrugging. Amanda shook her head at him.

"Then why didn't she mention it? If not to us, then why not Kendall? Kendall said that she was just a writer. It doesn't make sense. I mean what, does she have a sugar daddy or something that provides for her?"

Carlos laughed, shaking his head as he got up. He approached his wife, wrapping his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"You're overthinking this, Manda. Kendall's got good instincts. If he trusts her, then we should too." She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by her husband. "Relax. It's just a small tour, barely a month long."

"Besides, being on tour with Kendall will probably be enough to scare her half to death," James said, smirking. Carlos laughed in acknowledgement.

"That's true. Wonder how the rest of you will react when we tour again," Carlos mused.

Amanda's eyes widened when she realized what he'd said. Tiff completely forgotten, Amanda broke out of Carlos' embrace to stare between him and James. "Wait. Tour? A Big Time Rush tour?" she asked, a demanding tone to her voice.

James sent a glare to Carlos. "Dude, we haven't even agreed to do another album yet." Carlos shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yeah well, you know I can't keep a secret."

"We're gonna have to ban you from all social media until we sign the contracts and officially announce it."

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO DO ANOTHER ALBUM AND TOUR? OH MY GOD!"


End file.
